Remote computing and centralized management of computing environments have converged to provide remote access to resources such as data and application resources, but also to incorporate management aspects including security (e.g., authentication and firewall policies), support for a variety of access points and client environments, and uniform presentation of resources. Systems, such as network appliances that help to provision applications and/or data to a client device of a user may deliver computing and/or application services from one or more servers in a variety of ways. Network appliances may provide proxy functions such as secured session establishment with the client and a server. The appliance or server may support particular network protocols, with differences in features such as data compression and security methods, which may or may not be optimized with respect to the client for example. As application and computing needs evolve, such systems may have to provide a higher level of service in both coordination, delivery and performance.